FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A and 2B show prior art. FIGS. 1A and 1B show antennas parallel to substrate. This is typical of credit cards that include contactless technology. FIGS. 2A and 2B show the prior art cards being held substantially parallel to the card reader in order to couple magnetic energy from the reader to the coil.